demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Springwell
Personality Artemis is a woman who have a strong sense of justice, as seen when she went against the Overworld Alliance for something they did. She also have a strong sense of loyalty to the Resistance. Plot Past Artemis grew up in a mining town, where plants are scarce due to the harsh climate and work conditions. She loved nature as a child, and as such, learnt Nature Magic because she wants to help in preserving nature. Her experiences of hunting for food in the wild also honed her skills of the Bow and Arrow. Sensing the potential in her, the Overworld Alliance recruited her, Artemis was thrilled at the time, as joining the Alliance was her wish, although she did not expect it. During her stay in the Alliance, she met Vortex , whom she later fell in love with. In recognition of her battle prowess and leadership qualities, she was promoted as a Brigadier General at a very young age. Following an unseen event, Artemis betrayed the Alliance with Shivaerus and broke off with Vortex. She and Shivaerus were running from Alliance soldiers when an unknown man assisted them. Upon being asked for the reason they are being chased,she simply lied by saying she provoked them.They took residence in a nearby village over the night, but the village was soon raided by Alliance soldiers, claiming to arrest the traitors. They fought off the soldiers together and after which requested the man to join them. The man accepts and, seeing that he does not like his given name, Artemis named him 'Fenrir '. Sawara Plains arc Artemis traveled to Saware Plains, looking for talented people to join her cause. She later heard rumours of a blind girl who is practically unbeatable in duels. Interested in seeing the strength of the girl, She followed the rumour to find the girl. At the mountain where the girl is rumoured to be, the Resistance saw Zaimur battling the girl. Artemis knew of Zaimur 's battle prowess, but he is unable to even land a hit on the girl. Artemis challenged the girl after Zaimur 's defeat. She was able to defeat the girl easily, and the girl kept her promise, and joined Artemis. The girl's name was then revealed to be Kaze. Later, Fenrir turned up with a young man who he mentioned was his younger brother. Skeptical about his abilities at first, she allowed the young man to join after Fenrir ensured her that he is strong enough to be able to assist their cause. She welcomes the young man, Alex , as a member of the Resistance. Timeless Arc Artemis was seen infiltrating Glazelight Stronghold with Fenrir and Shivaerus . While making her way in the fortress, Artemis was surrounded by soldiers of the Demon Army, whom she easily defeats. She then met Vortex who asked for her return to the Alliance, which she declined. Upon hearing that The Resistance main base was destroyed, she fought with Vortex , but lost quickly. She then revealed that she knew about Project DEX, a project the Alliance was working on. This made Vortex attempted to kill her so as to not let anyone else know about it, but Veymoth stopped him. Fenrir and Shivaerus later arrived on the scene to assist her. As the time barrier set by Valefor begins to crumble, she ordered the members of the Resistance to slow the barrier's collapse and neutralise the time-difference pressure so as to not get crushed. After the events, she recruited Hiro to the Resistance. Portal Battle Arc Artemis was seen guiding Slash as a priest of Hardenfate Church, explaining to him the importance of being responsible for his actions, which Slash does not understand. She later recruits Aquaris to the Resistance and introduced her to the other members. After a long stay in base, she was informed that Fenrir may be charging into a dangerous battle alone, and went to find him together with Shivaerus and Hiro . But they are late as Fenrir already passed on by the time they arrived. Fenrir's death shocked Artemis deeply, who treasures Fenrir as her own son. Seeing that she could not even defend herself, Shivaerus asked her to withdraw from the battlefield. She was later visited by Kanon in the church in Kanal Town, where she rejected all of Kanon 's attempts to bring her back to the Alliance. Knowing that death awaits her regardless of whether she turn herself in or let herself get captured, she chose to fight Kanon. After a swift victory, she had a small talk with Kanon , hoping to recruit him into the Resistance. She was shocked to learn that Kanon knew nothing of Project DEX, and she caused him to indirectly know about information he should not know. This resulted in Zaimur , who suddenly appeared before them, to stab Kanon with a wooden sword. Abilities Spring archer abilities - Abilities usable by Spring Archers, most powerful during Spring season. *Spring Cyclone - Shoots a barrage of arrows, user cannot move during the duration attack is used. *First Seed of Spring - Shoots a gigantic arrow ahead that pierce through enemies. More powerful if it is the first attack used. * Arrow Storm - Similar to Spring Cyclone, but can be used while moving. Nature Magic - Magic involving nature's elements *Vine Spike - Makes sharp vine grow upwards The vines cut and restrain anything it hits *Gale Blast - Shoots a barrage of arrows diagonally downwards *Colonial Buster - Fires a large arrow which will release spores upon detonation. The spores will each cause a small explosion upon a second impact from Artemis's bowstaff *Blooming Storm - Artemis summons a hail of arrows from the air, hitting a set area several times *Wind Barrier - Summons a strong wind that blows from a set area, blows away objects within range. *Petal Needle - Summons needle shaped petals near an enemy and pierce the enemy with them. *Seed of Yggdrasil - Artemis creates a bow using pure nature energy and shoots an arrow from it. The arrow will explode on impact, creating an explosion in the shape of a large tree. Vacuum Magic - Forbidden Magic of Vacuum *Vacuum Coating - Coats Artemis's arrows with Vacuum, the arrows lose accuracy due to unstable flight, but gains power and speed. Leadership Command - Artemis is able to assemble all members of the Resistance and command them according to her needs. Currently unknown if this is a skill or if it is only made possible by their loyalty towards her. Weapons *Blossom bowstaff - A staff that can turn into a bow during combat. As a staff, it allows Artemis to cast magic with enhanced effects, but she usually use it as a bow, which can shoot magic arrows made using magic from the staff. Major Battles *Offscreen(Ep13): Artemis vs Vortex (Lose) *S2 Ep8: Artemis vs Kanon (Win) *Offscreen: Artemis vs Kaze(Win) Trivia *Artemis may be named after the greek god of the same name, Artemis.